


Jadestones and Wine

by testyCurmudgeon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fiesty Female Protagonist, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Terezi isn't blind. Yet.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:53:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testyCurmudgeon/pseuds/testyCurmudgeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya Maryam's moirail drags her along on an excursion to watch one of the Scourge Sisters' FLARP campaigns. She is pleasantly surprised to meet a lovely troll maiden and develops a little infatuation for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I began this a while ago and sort of dropped it due to writer's block. I recently got in touch with a Beta and hopefully I'll be continuing this soon.
> 
> And as this is the first fic I've posted to AO3, I've never used CSS and basically have no idea how to format anything. If anyone would be willing to contact me about that or send me something that could help me, I'd be extremely grateful. :)

The first time Vriska asked you to come watch one of her FLARP campaigns, you resisted. You were firm, resolute, and certain that your will was one cast in iron. You were wrong.

After nights of her begging you to come along, you finally did.

Vriska takes you to meet her partner first. You've spoken with Terezi Pyrope over Trollian once or twice, but never met her in person. And when you _do_ finally get formally introduced to her, you don't notice _her_ so much as you do her hive.

It's massive and built high up in the trees, likely to keep away the fauna that her lusus would normally have taken care of.

But even more than that you notice the trees. They are tall, majestic blue tones crowned with leaves of periwinkle and lavender. You break off a newly sprouted branch to take home as a color sample. It would make for a lovely dress.

Then it's off to the arena.

Vriska never introduces Team Charge to you. The match simply begins with her in the field against a brown-blooded boy and Terezi cackling instructions over the microphone to her as backup. There is another voice in the background that doesn't really register with you.

Soon the first round is over, with a victory for Team Scourge, and both sides have opted to take a break. You're glad: Terezi has something...unsettling about her manner, and isn't the best of company.

Vriska asks you what you think about the game. You tell her that you aren't exactly enthralled.

She's rather miffed at that.

Then the break is over, the board reset, and the players switched out. You're happy to be able to talk to Vriska again, but it soon becomes obvious that she isn't very concerned with you right now. All her attention is on the game.

You're the one miffed now, and you reluctantly turn your eyes to the field.

Below you, Terezi is cackling vociferously. And aggrieving her is a tall, thin, rustblooded female troll with intense eyes like embers in the hearth and a wild tangle of hair. She is as feral as the Alternian landscape, and just as beautiful.

Now the problem with Vriska Serket is that she isn't a very good moirail. She _is_ needy as all hell, but she is never aware of _your needs._

You realize this now, because a _good_ moirail would have realized how quiet you'd gone at that sight. And a good moirail would have tried to figure out why.

Vriska neglects to do the first, and even if it hadn't escaped her notice, she would have neglected to do the second. It's the first time you've had doubts about your moirallegiance with her.

Below, you watch the girl with the untamed hair and the burning eyes dance across the arena with Terezi in friendly battery. It is over far too soon.

Before you go, Terezi Pyrope introduces you to Tavros Nitram and the girl. Her name is Aradia Megido and you love the way it rolls off of your tongue as you shake her hand.

The two teams offer each other a "good game" and go.

Vriska asks you if you've been enthralled yet. You tell her yes. She asks if you'd want her to teach you to play. You tell her you wouldn't dream of it. She is miffed again.

When you get back to your hive, you pull out the palette samples you took from the forest, but toss them aside.

Instead you dig through your storage room and pull out a lovely wine-colored silk which you drape over the nearest empty form. Once you've marked out where you intend to make your cuts, you go to a chest where you keep all your thread, lace, and ribbons. From the bottom of it, you pull out a box filled with small jadestones. This dress is going to be beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kanaya attempts to be subtle (rather unconvincingly, might I add), but it doesn't matter because Vriska is a generally terrible and negligent moirail.

A few days later you contact Vriska offering to make her and her partner FLARP outfits.

Vriska, predictably, declines. Terezi, however, eats the idea up. She gives you instructions to come to her hive on one of their match-free days. You arrive with a sketchbook and a few dozen fabric swatches in tow.

You are standing below her hive when the familiar screeching laughter reaches your ears. You've only heard it once before and it has already become a fixture in your life. You can't wait to go home and try to purge it from your auditory canals.

But only a moment later the platform to go up to her hive drops; you step on and are hoisted up.

Once inside, Terezi immediately bombards you with questions and suggestions. She tells you that she wants you to make her look just like her ancestor, Redglare. She drags you over to a table where she's drawn a couple of designs of her own and you grimace at them. She really has no artistic talent whatsoever, does she?

You make a tsk-ing sound before finding a comfortable place to sit down and pull out your own sketchbook; you have drawn up a few designs yourself, but none of them include Terezi and you take care not to let her see them.

You begin sketching and Terezi moves to watch over your shoulder. She occasionally makes comments when you take liberty with the sketch, but also approves of some of the changes you've made. Soon you've formed a sort of Legislacerator's outfit with Terezi's symbol incorporated at the collar. At her insistence you've even included a set of pointed red shades.

Then you lay out your swatches on the nearest desk and ask her what materials she prefers. She immediately homes in on a bright, bright red that closely resembles your skirt.

Then she locates a jacket of hers she left draped over a chair and starts comparing the different teals to the one embroidered on it. Soon she pulls back and tosses the coat off to the side and points at one of the colors decisively.

"That one." she tells you before tapping it twice to make sure you know for certain the color she wants.

Then you take measurements and are on your way. Two days later you have the garment finished.

Soon after, Team Charge sets up another campaign with Vriska and Terezi.

When Vriska lets you know you mention as casually as possible that you might come to watch, since it'd be a good opportunity to give Terezi her outfit and it might be nice to say hello to the other team. You don't mention Aradia's name.

You really shouldn't be worried though, because the only thing Vriska says is that she still thinks that making uniforms for FLARP is stupid and impractical.

You don't respond.

Eventually the day of their match arrives, and every minute before their match is spent grooming yourself: your hair needs to be impeccable, your complexion flawless, your attire stunning. You have to look your best.

You've finished getting ready and gone to Vriska's and everything beyond that is a blur; in some vague part of your thinkpan you recall meeting with Terezi again and seeing her try her outfit on and insist on being first in the arena, you remember fussing with your hair because it was mussed up when Vriska gave your shoulder a gentle shove, you recollect arriving at the command tower and being left with Vriska as Terezi went out.

When time starts moving its usual speed again you are intently focused on the battlefield below you. But when out of Charge's pit emerges the Nitram boy, you drop your spectating in favor of making idle chat with Vriska.

"What do you think of Terezi's outfit?"  
"Hmpf. Turned out better than I expected, I guess."  
"Are you certain you don't want one as well?"  
"Yeah, I'm sure, Miss Fussyfangs."

At the foot of the command center the battle rages on.


End file.
